


If It Could Be Enough

by atlas (cissysullivan)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissysullivan/pseuds/atlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter Erik writes to Charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Could Be Enough

My dearest Charles,

It has been six months since I last saw you and not a day goes by that you are not on my mind, in my thoughts. Every day I regret what I have done and every day I wish I could change how things turned out between us. All of us.

Raven misses you. I know this because I hear her crying herself to sleep every night. I do not tell her that I hear her sobs because I know she does not want me to, but I wish there was something I could do for her to make her happy again. The more I think about it, the more I am coming to realize that none of us will ever be truly happy once more. We left our happiness on that beach and I do not know if we will ever be able to find it again.

Do you remember the day we first met? I was afraid of you then and I was hell bent on killing Schmidt…Shaw…I wonder now if I ever truly knew his name. It is possible that it was Klaus Schmidt and he simply changed it to Sebastian Shaw after the war to keep from being imprisoned or executed. I cannot say I am entirely upset that he did this. I was given the pleasure of murdering him myself instead of the army or the government doing it for me.

Charles…I am writing this letter to apologize to you for that day on the beach, for the way things turned out, for how I left you without truly saying goodbye and for what I did to you. Because of me you will never walk again and I take full responsibility for my actions. This means I will completely understand if you cannot find it in your heart to forgive me. I have yet to forgive myself.

I miss you Charles. Every day, I find myself missing you. I told myself to move forward, keeping going, despite my feelings, despite this pain, but it is so hard to do without things being the way they were, without you by my side.

I meant what I said when I told you I wanted you by my side. I still do and every day I will wait for you to join me, even if this means that I must fight you in the meantime. I do not want to, but with the way things are going I know we are going to end up on different sides of this war. I have no love of humans and you seem to believe that they are not going to end up harming us eventually.

I'm sorry Charles, but you're wrong. They are currently trying to pass a bill called the Mutant Registration Act. I told you before, this is how it starts, identification. It will end with us being rounded up and experimented upon. This is  _exactly_  how it was before. I do not know if I could survive another concentration camp.

Waiting will be hard, but I do know that eventually you will come find me. You and I are supposed to be together, fighting side by side. Apart we are nothing. Together we are everything. Please…please do not forget this. Please come back.

~~Love~~ Sincerely,

~~Erik~~ Magneto

**Author's Note:**

> I've been told this should be made into a series of letters. As I'm currently working on other projects, this isn't something I'm planning on doing at the present time. I might do this in the future though. It depends on what other people think.


End file.
